Our story
by Monica Mari
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have always been love birds. This the story about how they meetand what happened in the end (Sorry my first summary) Creidt to my co-Authour Syd
1. Chapter 1

My breath is taken out if my mouth when he walks onto the stage. The world around him goes black as I gaze into his dark grey eyes. Our eyes met for but a moment, but it's enough for me to fall in love.

"Effie, darling are you alright?" Mother asks. She sits next to me, father is on the other side of her. His eyes fixed on the men on stage. It takes me a moment to realize I was twirling my long golden wavy hair

"Oh yes, I'm fine." I disentangle my finger and straiten my back. Keeping my eyes on the blond boy from district twelve. Haymitch Abernathy.

I can see my mother giving me an odd look out of the corner of my eye, and I know she is worried I have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him. I don't crush. I love him. I listen intently as he talks and my heart rejoices when Mr. Abernathy says some Capitol girls are cute and winks at me. I giggle sheepishly and can feel the blush grow across my freckled face. He looks at me about three times before Caesar says its time for him to go. Is this too much or too little?

After Caesar announces all the interviews are done and tells us all to go home I excuse myself from my family and buy a poster with Haymitch on it. He has a serious look in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. My heart flutters as I look at it and then drops when I hear a voice behind me, "Want it signed, sweetheart?" I turn around and see him looking at me. He has a small smile on his face and he looks kind. I nod and he takes the poster and signs it.

"See ya round sweetheart." I watch him walk away and be covered in people. I look down at what he wrote.

"May the odds be ever in your favor. With love, Hamitch Abernathy." My heart sky rockets when I read love and does a back flip that he wrote that word in gold rather than the silver the rest of it is in. I walk to my mother and father and we drive home. Once we get there my mother says something that terrifies me.

"We have been invited to have dinner with the tributes of district twelve. You will be seated next to Haymitch Abernathy."

"Wa...wa...wa...what?" I stammer. My mouth half open.

"Effie Trinket stand up strait, speak clearly, close your mouth." My mother chastises.

"Sorry." I say as I walk to my room. I plop down on my bed happy I can be myself here. I grab my diary from my dresser and open it. In it I write,

"Dear diary,

Today was the best day of my life! I met the most wonderful man. His name is Haymtich. He signed a poster that said love. Made my day.

Ta for now,

Eff. "

**Please review. It's my first story and would love support. I will post more if I have readers. Please and thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I hop up realizing I need to change. He cant see me in the same outfit.I run over to my closet and grab all the clothes I own and throw them on my bed. I look at all the things I own and think, I have NOTHING TO WHERE! I scan my clothes for what must be 10 minutes. I decide on two. The first one is a blue silk gown that goes down to my ankles it has white lace around the botton and sleeves. The second is a pink sun dress that has beautiful pink flowers all over it and a sash that has a pink bow. I hold them both up infront of me one at a time. I decide on the sun dress the blue one is to formal and I dont want to look loke im trying to hard. I slip on the dress then head to the bathroom to do my makeup. I run my fingers along my many lipsticks until I find a peach color. Then I find my light green and pink eye

shadow and apply it. After that I apply a light coat of blush and mascara. I look at my nails and all the polish has chipped off well that certainly wont cut it. I find my pink and green nail polish and apply it, I use the pole that is supposed to dry you off after a shower and my fingers dry instantly.

I grab my hair brush and detangle

my hair. I grab a rubber band and tie up my hair. But what if he doesn't like it up? I quickly take it out. He's never seen it up though. I tie it back up. It is a little chilly outside. I put it down.

But I do have those new earrings I love. I tie back up. EFFIE get a hold of yourself put it down and leave it there. I do as I thought and smile at my looks. I walk back to my bed and plop down. I stare at Haymitchs poster on my wall. There is a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I say in my most formal voice.

"It's time to go Effie." My father says taking my arm. We walk to the car and hop in, mother is already there waiting there. The drive in silence and I think about what I'll say. Should I be mrs proper like my mother or laid back like Mr. Abernathy? What if he hates me? Oh I'd go mad! What if be thinks my dress is ugly?! My thoughts are interrupted when the car stops.

"We're here." Father states. He left the car and opens mother and my doors. He grabs my arm and whispers, "try not to drool over his food kiddo." I know he's talking about the food but I'm still embarrassed. We walk to the elevator and I press the twelve. There's a low moan as the contraption lifts us to the room. My hands sweat as the doors open and I'm taken aback when I see a large smile on his face.

**please please review 50 people read the first chapter and I got no revies if you did and I ddidn't get it just pm me. Please and thank you**


End file.
